I will love you till the end of time
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Sasusaku Week 2018.
1. Favorite Gaiden moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was washing their dishes at the sink with a smile on her face. She could not feel any happier. Her husband was finally at home, spending some alone time with their daughter in her room before bedtime. Seeing them together in any kind of situation – in a fight or not – warmed her heart and made her eyes tear up. Their family was now complete and Sarada got the dad she craved for years.

She felt as an arm hugged her waist from behind and as a pair of lips touched the top of her head. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling her smile widening. She titled her head back, leaning it against the chest of her husband.

"How was your time with your daughter?" Sakura asked, opening one of her eyes. Sasuke sighed, hiding his face in her hair which she find adorable.

"She wanted me to read her a bedtime story. It was… awkward." Sakura felt as her body started to shake because of held back laughter. Her little girl had protested against reading bedtime stories since she was six – of course, Sasuke did not have to know that. "What is so funny?" The gruff voice asked above her head.

Now Sakura opened both of her eyes and looked into the curious onyx one. Sasuke titled his head, showing he was really interested in what made his wife laughing so delight.

"I am just happy you are home!" The woman said, turning around in his arm. Sakura stood on her tiptoes, placing a light kiss to Sasuke's lips. "You have no idea how much happiness I feel."

Sasukes' lips turned upwards and pulled his so missed wife to his body. Sakura was so slim he had no idea how she could be that strong. It seemed somehow unimaginable. Sometimes he had to remind himself that she was not that little girl anymore who needed to be protected from everything – thought that fact would not mean he wouldn't do it with everything he had.

"Your cooking skills improved," he said on a teasing voice which made his wife pout with played anger, "and you put tomato into the food too."

"Of course I did. That is your favorite after all," Sakura said, looking up at him with those oh so green eyes of hers. They were still as breath-taking as ever.

"You are wrong about that," Sasuke whispered on a low voice. He felt Sakura's body tensing as he leant down and heard her adorable squeak when his lips made contact with the tender skin of her neck. He nibbled on it which caused more erotic voices coming out of her mouth.

"S-sasuke-kun, we are in the kitchen!" Sakura moaned as quiet as she could and a little bit in panic. She had no intentions to wake their little girl up, however a rather loud squeak left her lips when her husband lifted her up with only one arm. The man smirked up at her with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Show the way to the bedroom."


	2. Favorite angst moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was relieved. After he asked his daughter if he being Boruto's teacher would bother her, she only shook her head and said that she would be really happy because of it. That boy had potential, but needed someone who guided him.

"Papa?" Sasuke turned towards Sarada who looked up at him from the corner of her eyes. "How did you say goodbye to mama when you left the village for the first time?"

Sasuke blinked in confusion, then it came to him that he did not poke his wife on the forehead when he left after their fight with the Shins. He lifted his eyes to Sakuras' unconscious form and a memory came to his mind. A memory about a night full of pleads, tears and harsh words. He hung his down in shame and clenched his fists.

"He did it the same way like he did with you," he heard a too dear and familiar voice. He perked his head up and found himself face to face with a warm smile and shining green eyes.

"Mama!" Sarada squealed happily and threw her arms around her mothers' neck. Sakura hugged her back, chuckling. "Are you okay?" The girl asked her mother after they separated.

"I am okay, honey, but I think, we have already passed your bedtime, right?" Sakura asked in a playful tone, raising one of her eyebrows. Sarada blushed deeply and after she gave a kiss to both of her parents, she ran away towards her bedroom.

* * *

After her daughter disappeared, Sakura's attention turned towards her husband, whose gaze was on the floor once again

"You know that what you said to her was not true," he muttered through gritted teeth. He heard a long sigh and felt as fingers touched his chin.

"But she does not have to know that right now," Sakura replied as she lifted Sasukes' face up. She patted her lap and within seconds she could stroke his black hair as he rested his head on it.

"You are something, you know that?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes in contentment. "Anyone who has only a little brain would turn me down after everything I had done against you and the village."

"Well, lots of people think that I blackmailed you into our marriage and that is the reason why you are away most of the time. In their opinion, you would rather go on missions than stay here with us," Sasukes' heart stated beating faster and Sakura heard as his breath caught. "Of course, both of us know that this is not true. Once a kind said it into Sarada's face who showed her Sharingan to him. You can guess the reaction."

"Yeah, I can imagine that," Sasuke chuckled, then pushed himself up to his knees. He stood up, then sat down next to his wife. Sakura leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. A little smile appeared on Sasuke's face because of the immediate reaction. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss omto her pink locks. "It's good to be home!"


	3. The moment you started shipping Sasusaku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was cursing to himself over and over again because of the current situation he was in. Deep in his heart he knew that staying beside Sakura until she woke up would not do him any good.

"Helping her to get home my ass!" He muttered to himself as the squeeze of those arms around his neck became tighter.

After Kakashi let Naruto begging to be set free for some minutes, he let him go then turned towards Sasuke and said that since Sakura fainted twice during the exam and both of them were due to him, it was his responsibility to take her home in safety. Yes, he had to admit that anyone would collapse because of a single head looking up at them from the ground, BUT THE OTHER ONE WAS BECAUSE OF KAKASHI'S FUCKING GENJUTSU ABOUT HIM BEING HURT!

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" He heard the quite voice right beside his ear. "I bet I am really annoying right now."

"You are beyond annoying," Sasuke muttered, but rather because he was tired than because he thought it seriously. From the little laughter he heard, he could guess Sakura realized the difference too.

When they arrived in front of the building Sakura lived in, Sasuke let her slid down from his back carefully. Sakura smiled up at him with a little blush to which he only answered with a frown. He wanted to express to her that this was only a one time thing. He had no idea how wrong he was…


	4. Favorite family moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a man who got scared easily, but when Sakura gasped in pain and announced that their baby would come, he was frightened. He took her in his arms and did not put her down until they reached the hide out where he knew his old redhead teammate was.

No matter how hard Sakura tried to reassure him that it was totally normal for women to have pain before giving birth and every woman went through it – hell, his own mother went through it twice – hearing her pained moans were not helping him at all. Karin helped her change into a nightglow and Sasuke put her onto the bed carefully. Sakura smiled up at him and kissed his and before Karin kicked him out of the room.

As he was sitting in front of the room, he had to laugh to himself. The situation was so ironic that it was laughable. Once he came here filled with anger and the thought of revenge, leaving the love of his life behind and right then, he was at the same place, waiting for the birth of his and Sakura's baby. He never would have thought that he would return to that place, especially because of a reason like that. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Thoughts running around in his head in a situation like that was not a good thing to happen. He heard the door being slammed open and he jumped up at the same time.

"Sasuke, get your ass over here! Your daughter has been born," Karin said as she stepped aside of his way into the room.

* * *

At first, he did not dare look at the bed. Instead, he had his eyes on the floor. The whole situation was just like a dream and he was afraid if he looked at the bed, it would end in a minute and nothing, but pain and loneliness would stay behind.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hearing Sakura's voice gave him the courage he needed. He lifted his head and his breath caught in his throat. In the bed, there was his beautiful love, holding a little bundle in her arms. "Why don't you come here?" As soon as he heard the call, his legs moved automatically, bringing him to her. That's what always happened after all – he always found his way back to her. Sakura did not laugh. She knew he felt insecure and her behavior gave him comfort. Followed by her gaze, Sasuke slowly sat down to the bed beside her.

"She is so tiny," he mumbled as he looked at his newborn child. He lifted up his hand to touch her, but stopped in the middle of the movement.

"You can touch her. She will not break," Sakura said with a smile on her face. She did not ask if he wanted to hold her. She knew that it would be too much for him right then and Sasuke was incredibly grateful for that. When his hand connected with his little girl's cheek a weak laugh slipped through his lips and his sight became blurry.

Sasuke bent down and kissed the baby on her forehead, then did the same with the mother on her lips. In that kiss, he gave all of his love and gratefulness into. After they had parted, he rested his forehead against Sakura's and whispered the only words he felt right:

"Thank you…"


	5. Favorite quote about Sasusaku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

" _The one_ _who_ _filled_ _his_ _lonely_ _existence_ _with the_ _emotion_ _called_ _love_ _was_ _Sakura_ _._ "

When she heard the annoying voice of her alarm clock, Sakura reached out and turned it off with one firm movement. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, then stretched her arms. After that, she turned her eyes back towards the clock and when she saw it was already 7 AM a rush of panic ran through her body.

She wanted to jump out of bed, but something held her back. She looked down to find her husband sleeping beside her, having his arm being wrapped around her waist. At first, she was clueless about the situation, but slowly the memories of the previous day came back to her. Her cheeks heated up as she remembered herself collapsing because of the surprise of Sasuke popping up without any letter about him coming home.

"What do you think you are doing?" A low voice asked and Sakura was pulled back into the bed. Her blush only deepened as she felt the other body being pressed against her back and felt that knowing grin on his neck. Sasuke was totally aware how embarrassed she was.

"S-sasuke-kun, please, let me go! It is already 7 AM and Sarada has to arrive at the place where the exam would be held in three hours!" Sakura tried to wiggle out of the hug, which only became tighter. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura turned her head around in anger, but only got a kiss on her cheeks.

"That's the point. It is 7 AM, so you can stay in bed at least another hour," he said and he was so convinced that Sakura had to smile a little.

Sakura turned around in his arms to be face to face with him. When she looked into Sasuke's black eye, she saw such tenderness which made her heart flutter because of happiness. Sasuke leaned closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"But I have to," Sakura tried again, but her voice was weaker than before. "I need to make breakfast and her bento and-" but she could not finish it, because she found herself on her back and Sasuke was above her in a heartbeat. As soon as she heard that low growl, her stomach dropped.

"I am your husband and if I say you stay in bed, you stay in bed," he said, but because of the challenging look in Sakuras' eyes made his eyebrow twitch.

"Oh, really? And what is your plan?" She asked on a seducing voice. Sasuke felt as her arms hugged his neck and pulled him down. When he felt those two sinful lips connecting his owns, a moan slipped thorough his lips.

"Are you challenging me?" He asked when they parted. Sakura's smile widened.

"Take it as you please."


	6. Favorite cute moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The only thing Sasuke wanted was to eat his lunch in peace, but just as his brother once said, life would not give you everything you want. The longer he felt that stare on his back, the angrier he became. He ate his rice ball with such speed that he did not even feel its taste. When he had had enough, he turned around with an angry expression on his face.

Above him, behind the railing a little girl was standing, wearing a green dress and holding a wrapped up lunch box in her hands. Sasuke knew that they were classmates, furthermore that she was constantly bullied because of her forehead which he found ridiculous. Bullying someone because of something they could do nothing against was childish and unfair.

As soon as their gazes met, the pink haired girl blushed furiously and ran away. Sasuke nodded to himself. He should have turned around sooner!

* * *

On their last lesson after lunch, they got back the test they wrote last week on the same day. Sasuke looked down to his own, feeling a smile appearing on his face. He got 100% of course, like always. His father would be so happy!

He perked his head up as he caught the glimpse of a flash of pink hair. His teacher might have called out for the next student to go to his table so he could give them their test. Sasuke looked towards the table and saw the little girl from earlier taking away her test.

"A hundred percent. Great work, Sakura!" Sasuke heard Irukas' voice and could see the blush spreading on Sakura's face.

"Thank you sensei," the little girl said, turning around to go back to her own seat.

As she passed him, Sasuke looked quickly at her test and felt his eyebrows furrowing. She got a hundred percent indeed. For him, it was surprising. That test was one of the hardest ones they had ever written and that girl did not look like a hard worker. Girls in her age would rather play outside with their friends than learned – at least he saw that in his own clan.

He shook his head to clear it from the thought of the pink haired girl. He had to concentrate on his studies. He had no time to pay attention to others – no matter how interesting individuals they were.


	7. Free day: Favorite filler episode moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was never fond of fireworks. They were too loud and bright for his liking. So, he was the most surprised when he said 'yes' to Sakura's invitation.

He was leaning against a tree as he was waiting for Sakura and Hinata. Sakura informed him that she would bring Hinata too, so she could keep Naruto occupied. Somehow, Sasuke found that a good idea.

"Sasuke-kun!" He heard her voice, as she was running towards him, waving her hand. As soon as she had stopped, Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows.

"Where is Hinata?" He asked, but did not get an answer because of another obnoxious voice ranging through the air.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto was by their side within a few minutes, giving him the 'you are ignored' glares, while looking at Sakura with puppy eyes. Sasuke felt the urge to hit him on the head.

"Hinata's sick, so she can not come. I met Neji earlier today," Sakura said with worry in her voice. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Naruto's body stiffening. Sasuke blinked for a few times in disbelief. He never would have thought that Naruto had any concern for Hinata in the first place. He was always all over Sakura that it seemed unimaginable. "Come on, Sasuke-kun! Let's go!" He felt as Sakura tugged his arm and pulled him after herself into the crowd. Hearing Narutos' angry voice behind them made him smirk.

* * *

He had not been attending to any kinds of festivals for so long, Sasuke totally forgot how entertaining they could be. Simply watching Sakura trying to catch a goldfish or Naruto eating ramen so fast that he choked on it made a smile appearing on his face.

"Here, Sasuke-kun, cotton candy!" Sakura said, reaching a cotton candy towards him. Sasuke scrunched his nose in disgust which made Sakuras' eyes became cloudy. Before Sasuke could say sorry, he was pushed forward which made him land face first in the sticky sweet.

"Naruto! What was that for?!" Sasuke asked, coughing while turning towards the grinning blond. Narutos' smile only widened when he noticed the little cotton candy piece on his black haired teammates' nose. He reached his hand out and picked it down from it.

"You made Sakura-chan sad, teme," he said, then pointed towards said girl. "Isn't she prettier like this?" Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura with a big smile on her face while her green eyes were shining brightly. He could not say anything, only nodded.

The fireworks were still loud and shiny, but somehow it was not a bother for Sasuke. As he was standing there, the thought of him being together with his friends, doing something fairly normal brought calmness in his heart. Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his shoulder and as he looked down, he saw Sakura resting her head on his shoulder, while watching the fireworks. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. Yes, he had a really good time, indeed.


End file.
